The Real Me: Reflections
by Aarolye
Summary: The rewritten version of the story with the same title. Thanks for your support everyone!
1. Out of the Box

**The Real Me**

_(When in Doubt, Follow Your Heart)_

**Chapter One**: _Out of the Box_

_.o._

_"Say, Loki-kun...Do you know a Narugami-kun?"_

_"...You do know him, huh? But you know, everyone in the class says they don't know such a person; how could that be?"_

_.o._

.o.

_He was running down the empty halls; endless tunnels with no way out. After the timeless amount of running in the nostalgic castle a faint glow caught his attention at the other end. A door! Not a particular door, however. As Loki approached, it gave off an electrifying white color and a feeling that he was floating. Immediately he knew: The Door of Fate. It had been easily been given that name by those who had returned._

_Loki casually opened the door, an enormous amount of light pouring out from the other side. He sheltered his eyes with one hand from the intensity. Still, Loki continued to proceed through the entrance. It must have been the right thing to do, for the light dimmed down, Loki lowering his hand in return. His new surrounding was just too much for words. There were what looked like mirror glass pieces floating all around him. Each reflected a scenery; some he had recognized while others he didn't. Walking past each one he heard voices spilling out quietly, reminding him of the events he witnessed and experienced..._

_Before he could think of an explanation a terrified scream tore the silence in the "room". Loki looked around but did not see anyone else. It was probably one of the pieces..._

_"No...!" Finally, he found the source. A young girl in her teens who was in shock. It took moments, but he felt like he knew her as he tried to recall his memories._

_"M...Ma..." he choked. It seemed that the girl in the glass could not hear him, for her gaze never flickered. Suddenly he felt awake. He had finally captured her name in his tongue. "MAYU-!"_

.o.

Loki sat up. His eyes saw that he wasn't in that weird room anymore, but his brain wasn't processing. That is, until Yamino-san drew the curtains. "Ahh!" Loki screamed, his eyes in pain as bright morning sunlight shot into them. "Good morning Loki-sama." Yamino greeted. In that moment all of Loki's memories of the dream were gone, except for the hazy image of the girl. "Uh, good morning Yamino-kun." Loki trailed off. Yamino took a moment to stop and look at his father. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just had one of those dreams..." Loki replied. "Loki-sama, it's been almost a month since you've had the same dream. I know I shouldn't pry into your business, but perhaps you should consult someone reliable, like the Norns?" Instantly Loki's face made a twist. It had only been recently since the Norns decided to end their mission from Odin: to kill Loki. In fact, Loki had been given peace as all attacks from Odin had ceased. One would naturally be relieved, but Loki wasn't the average god. A while back Odin had turned Loki into a child and contained him to Earth. Why? To stop Ragnarok from happening of course. Till this moment Loki did not understand why he would want the destruction of the world.

"The Norns? I know they can't tell me everything so why bother the trip?" Loki argued. "But surely they can warn you of any danger that might be on the way?" Yamino-kun reminded. "I know, but I would have to go through torture before I get any useful information. I can't protect myself by knowing Skuld's favorite food."

"I understand what you mean," Yamino-kun agreed. "Anyways, Loki-sama, I shall be preparing your breakfast. Any requests for this morning?" Loki looked outside the window. "Actually...I think I'll get Thor to treat me at his part-time job." With that Loki got out of his bed and went to the closet.

.o.

"So what's this _goddess_ you've been blabbering to me about, Narukami-kun?" Loki asked Narugami as he cooked more takoyaki. Narugami was actually Loki's fellow god friends and very unfortunate compared to Loki himself as Narugami had to maintain multiple part-time jobs to live in Tokyo. As the god Thor, he had been ordered by his father to destroy Loki as well. However, Thor had not prepared for his stay in Midgard as he was not so bright as Loki...

"If only you had my luck, Loki. Even for a minute, I get to see the most wonderful and beautiful person on this planet!" Narugami boasted behind the takoyaki stand on the main street. Before Loki could remark on his friend Narugami shot his arm out towards the street. "There she is!" And across the street on the sidewalk was a pink-haired girl in a school outfit. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail, half of her bangs on the left side held back with a clip. The two boys watched the girl conversed with a little boy...

"HEIMDALL?" both cried out. Heads on their side of the sidewalk turned towards the two. Ignoring the people Loki looked at Narugami. "Why is Heimdall here?" Loki demanded to know. Narugami shrugged. Sighing, Loki stood up and turned towards the door. "I guess I'll have to find out for myself." He told Narugami as he walked away. "Hey, Loki! You forgot to pay!" Narugami yelled to the now distant Loki. "Damn you, Loki!"

.o.

"So _that's_ how the story ends! I was so glued to it that I forgot to do homework for some days. You have no idea how much trouble I got in!" the girl replied. Heimdall groaned. "Why couldn't you just do your homework first _then_ read the book?" "But I _had_ to know! It was the last book of Harry Potter after all, you know." the girl pouted. The two walked to the playground where it was full of little children...and ice cream. "I'll be right back! Strawberry for you, right?"

Only a few steps away was Loki, who tried to hold in his laughter but failed at the last moment. Quickly Heimdall turned, only to make a sour face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Heimdall demanded. Loki grinned. "_Strawberry_? I didn't know you liked strawberry! That's so... _sweet_." Loki laughed. Before their encounter could explain itself the girl returned with two Popsicles. "Here you go," the girl handed the red one to Heimdall. It wasn't long before she noticed Heimdall staring at Loki. "Oh, is he a friend of yours?" Heimdall took his ice cream and made an insulted face. Loki grinned and took the chance to make himself known. "Hi, I'm Loki. And yes, I am a friend of-"

"Loki?" the girl's eyes got wide. "Oh, Kazumi-kun told me so much about you! I'm so glad to finally meet you! I'm Mayura Daidoji." Mayura went on her knees and held out her free hand to Loki. Their eyes met. As Loki looked into her red eyes he knew: she was the girl from his dream.

.o.

.o.

.o. **_Sorry for making this so short! Actually I have a lot to apologize for. Although it may not seem like it, I am furiously working on this story right now. I just came back from staffing at Fanime Con '06. I'm going to Korea in 1 day! Ah! Of course, I have this story mostly figured out: I got the ending written down but how I get there is the question. Sorry to those who want to know what's gonna happen. Thanks so much everyone for being patient. I feel as though the first story is a rough draft for me now. Hope you all like this version! I promise I'll update soon, but that soon will be like a month. -- Don't kill me!_**


	2. Waning of the Barrier

**The Real Me**

_(When in Doubt, Follow Your Heart)_

**Chapter Two**: _Waning of the Barrier_

_.o._

"...Kazumi-_kun_?" Loki directed his vision to Heimdall, then slowly back to the girl named Mayura. Without a doubt Loki knew; she was the stranger he met almost every night in his dreams.

"Quit being so rude and shake her hand you moron." Heimdall snapped. At this Loki regained himself and shook Mayura's warm hand. "Nice to meet you, Mayura." Loki replied shyly all of sudden yet looked at the girl suspiciously. "Now that you have gone through this ridiculous introduction answer my question! What are _you_ doing here?" Heimdall demanded to know. "Nothing really. I was just passing by like I would most likely be since I live in this area. What about _you_?" Loki replied calmly. He gave a wicked grin as Heimdall winced at the question. How often did you come across a god in child form, playing innocently with a high school girl? Actually, Loki wondered why he hasn't seen the two together before this. He _did_ live in the neighborhood...

Noticing his embarrassment, Mayura stepped to his side. "Kazumi-kun goes to the elementary school near my high school. Do you go there, too?" she asked kindly. Loki looked at her innocent face. _I can't believe this girl_, he thought to himself as he smiled back.

"Yes I do, actually." Loki lied. Mayura beamed with joy. "Maybe we'll see each other sometime! I help the teachers sometimes as the elementary school. That's how I met Kazumi-kun." She explained briefly. _Oh crap_, Loki muttered in his mind. "Unfortunately, I don't go to school nowadays. I've been very ill since last year so I just stay home." he lied again. Mayura frowned. "Oh my goodness, I didn't know! Kazumi-kun, why didn't you tell me?"

Heimdall was annoyed by now but did not have a choice. He shrugged. "I'm getting better now, though!" Loki added quickly. "I'll be in school soon. I'm just catching up on the schoolwork at home."

"That's great!" Mayura beamed. "Hm...Ne, Loki-kun. Do you like amusement parks? Maybe you could join Kazu-"

"Mayura! It's almost 5 o'clock. Didn't you say that you needed to help your dad with something?" Heimdall reminded. Mayura gasped as she confirmed the time on her watch. "Oh no! I promised Papa that I would help him clean the storage room today! It's been practically three years since our last cleaning. I'm so sorry, Kazumi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? You, too, Loki-kun!" said Mayura before taking off. "I'm so glad I finally got to meet you!" She waved goodbye in a rush, leaving the two boys alone: a very dangerous thing to do. Heimdall removed his childish happy face and put on the vengeful glare.

"Why did you bother showing yourself to me? Even more, speak to me! Now Mayura has to be burdened by knowing of your pathetic existence!" Heimdall yelled furiously that some of the kids nearby looked at him. Loki looked surprised but kept his cool. "It was pure coincidence thanks to Thor. Now that I have satisfied myself for ruining your _date_ with that mortal I shall go back home to enjoy my dinner. Good day, _Kazumi-kun_." Loki replied as he began to walk.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Loki woke up to a wonderful smell of waffles and bacon purging out from the kitchen. As usual he forgot about dressing and headed down for breakfast in his pajamas. He made his way down the wooden stairs, skipping the one that creaked, and into the dining area. There the table was already set up for him: a plate full of two waffles and two pieces of bacon accompanied by scrambled eggs and orange juice. Ah, fresh orange juice from fresh oranges, juiced from the electric mixer Yamino purchased through mail order.

Loki began to dig in when the doorbell rang. "Must be Thor-san..." Loki heard Yamino tell himself in a disappointed voice. A few minutes later...

"LOKI!" Narugami shouted as he made his way to the dining area. "You! You owe me for yesterday's meal! I had to work extra hours to pay that off so cough up the money now!" he ordered. Loki grinned. "Now, now, Narukami-kun. Don't you want to know what happened with me and that girl called Mayura?" As soon as he heard her name Narugami forgot his anger. "You _met_ her!" he cried. Loki nodded silently. "To thank you for yesterday I shall give you an opportunity to know Mayura yourself." Loki offered. Narugami's eyes became wide. "_How_? I'm in the same class with her...I sit three seats away! It's been months and I haven't gotten the chance to converse with her!"

"I think she's going to invite me to go to an amusement park. If she does, I'll make sure to take you with me." Loki suggested. Silence.

"Oh my god Loki, you _have_ to!" Narugami cried as he shook Loki frantically. _Ding-dong._

.o.

"Loki-sama...There is a young lady here to see you...and no, she is not a customer." Yamino announced, catching Loki's attention. Before anything else could be said the same pink-haired girl entered the room. "Daidoji-san!" Narugami cried, surprising Mayura. She stared at him for a while, trying to recall who he was. "Oh! You're Narugami-kun, right?" Mayura smiled. "Yes!" Narugami nodded intensely. "What are you doing here? Are you a friend of Loki-kun?" she wondered.

"Yes, he is. He was actually leaving so he could get to school early." Loki confirmed. Narugami gave Loki a quick glare but calmed down as Loki made a roller coaster-like motion. Understanding Narugami headed for the exit. "I'll see you in class Daidoji-san!" He smiled happily. "Yeah." Mayura smiled back.

"What can I help you with?" Loki asked with the politeness he was raised to express. Mayura's expression grew soft. She bowed her head down and cried, "Please forgive Kazumi-kun!" Before Loki could fully register what was going on, Mayura had began to hold his hand and pleading with her eyes.

"He's been through a lot recently. He's improving, though...So please don't hold anything against him for anything hurtful he might say." Mayura begged. Loki was shocked to see a girl defending the lowly bastard. But he couldn't exactly use such words in his current form, could he now? "It's okay. I've known him for a while so I know when to not take him seriously. He's always been like that towards me." Loki told her. With that Mayura released his hand and smiled. For some reason Loki felt like smiling with her.

"Don't you have school to run to?" he asked. "I almost forgot the time!" Mayura responded while pulling out small rectangular papers. "Here. These are tickets to the amusement park. You can bring anyone you'd like. Let's meet at the entrance gate on Saturday at 10 o'clock, okay?" Mayura explained as she handed Loki two tickets. Heading towards the front door she gave her last words, "Thanks Loki-kun. I'm glad things are clear between us now." Yamino kindly opened the door for her.

.o.

.o.

.o.

_**Author's Note:** As everyone probably knows/assumes, I have lost my motivation to work on this story. that was because I had no idea how to put everything together, but I think it's all working out somehow. I read somewhere that it was implied in the manga that Mayura is the incarnation of Sigyn...but I couldn't find out where in the manga. If anyone knows what volume then I would love to know! It seems to me that I do best at weird times, like this chapter for example. I wrote all this at 3 a.m. without frustration. ;; (I think I have problems!)_


End file.
